inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance and Fifth Sector
This is a one-chapter story. Remember, this is a fanfic, this isn't gonna happen in the anime. I kind of have a theory in mind with the relationship between the Resistance and Fifth Sector in the Inazuma Eleven GO series, so I made it into a fanfic instead. After reading the fanfic, you'll understand my theory. Fanfic: Resistance and Fifth Sector ---- Before match of Raimon Versus Hakuren… One of the main reasons why Fubuki Shirou was worried, was because his student in Hakuren, Yukimura Hyouga became a SEED. But, there was another thing that made him worry more. "Fubuki! You looked worried! Don't worry, Hakuren will get back their soccer!" Endou said smiling. "It's nothing, though thanks Endou" Fubuki said and he smiled back, with Raimon's spirit, they'll get Hakuren's soccer back, but, there was this one thing that made him worry, the relationship between the Resistance and Fifth Sector, and this was one of the main reasons why he didn't join the Resistance when he first heard of it. ---- After match of Raimon Versus Hakuren… The match of Raimon Vs. Hakuren has finally ended. Fubuki Shirou, the former coach of Hakuren was happy to see that Hakuren finally got back their "soccer", and he was happy that Yukimura Hyouga, the ace striker of Hakuren finally understood that he was not betrayed. But even with this, there's one thing that's troubling him, and one of the main reasons why he must talk it over with someone he trusts the most, Endou Mamoru, the coach of the Raimon team was a person he can trust, the thing is that he wonders if he would be shocked and If he would believe him, but he was the most trusted person he can talk it about. He couldn't talk it to Kidou, since Kidou has been with the Resistance for a long time, he knows that Kidou probably doesn't know what the Resistance REAL AIM is, but like he said, Kidou was with the Resistance for a long time. But Endou just recently joined it so he probably doesn't know about. And one factor more that he can trust Endou was he was a person that would always side the good side. "Here it goes….." Fubuki said, he took a deep breath in and out. Then he walked towards Endou. "Oh! Fubuki! What is it?" Endou said while smiling. Fubuki saw that warm smile. That was one of the things that he felt that he can trust Endou. A smile that felt like it won't betray anyone. "He's still the same, he's still our captain…" Fubuki though and he smiled back, he definitely could trust him. "Endou, can I talk with you after all the crowds, the players and all the others are gone, I need to talk to you something important. Let's talk it over near the corner in this stadium" Fubuki said, though he changed his expression to being a serious one. "Okay…" Endou said, he was wondering why Fubuki's face became so serious and wondered what Fubuki would tell him. After ten minutes has passed…. Both Endou and Fubuki went to near a corner in the Snowland Stadium. Though before that Fubuki made sure NO ONE was listening, he had to make sure. Endou had to admit to himself, he was definitely wondering what Fubuki was about to tell him. He started formulating theories and didn't notice…. "ENDOU!" Fubuki shouted. Endou didn't notice, but Fubuki already finished looking around the whole area, and Endou was actually daydreaming and didn't notice that Fubuki was actually already calling his name. "Errr…. Sorry about that, I was thinking of something else…." Endou said, he was rubbing the back of his head. "Oh….. what was it?" Fubuki asked. "Errr… Never mind! Anyways just go on with what you where about to say." Endou said. He was trying to compose himself. Endou spoke again. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" "Okay, anyways, the thing that I'm about to tell you involves the Resistance and Fifth Sector" Fubuki said looking serious. "What? What do you mean?" Endou was surprised the problem is that, Fubuki has just told that both the Resistance and Fifth Sector has some connection. The whole atmosphere became serious. And Fubuki made sure once more if no one was listening, he glanced at every direction, and the place didn't have any other people than the two of them. "The Resistance…. Is actually started by Fifth Sector themselves." Fubuki said. "Wait…. What? How can that be possible? You don't mean that Hibiki actually agrees to soccer being controlled?" Endou said, he was beyond shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard. "The Hibiki Seigou leading the Resistance, isn't the Hibiki we know. I don't know actually, but he's definitely not the Hibiki we know." Fubuki said. "Wait? Are you sure? Where did you get this information?" Endou asked. "I got this from Tobitaka, he stated that since Hibiki handed over the shop to him, he stated that Hibiki started to change. Tobitaka stated that there was some Fifth Sector people arriving at the Resistance's base" Fubuki answered. "Wait…. So you mean the old chairman, the old principal, Kudou and Kidou are a part of this? Kidou and Kudou wouldn't do such a thing!" Endou replied, he couldn't believe what he was saying. After he learned that Gouenji was Ishido, he was beyond shock, and now he's gonna hear the others had changed also? "I'm sure that Kudou and Kidou doesn't know, Tobitaka stated that when the Fifth Sector persons arrived, both of them weren't there, that's the same also for the old chairman and the old principal." Fubuki said. Endou was glad to hear what Fubuki just said. "But how can that be possible? Could you tell me more? How could Fifth Sector start the Resistance? What would be the point if they overthrow the Holy Emperor?" Endou asked. "It was bound that there would be some rebellion after soccer was controlled, so they themselves started the Resistance, making it look like they're fighting Fifth Sector. Also Hibiki will be the new Holy Emperor if this happens right? That would mean that soccer will still be controlled." Fubuki answered. He saw Endou's eyes became shaky. "This is…. Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY? Why do they have to control soccer? And was it all a lie? Joining the Resistance and everything?" Endou asked. He was losing his vision and grip. His eyes where shaky. "Endou… I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth, you're the only person I can trust to talk about it, Kidou might not believe me, but I know you would." Fubuki said. Endou saw Fubuki's eyes, they where determined, to bring back soccer also. Endou then had a stronger resolution. His eyes stopped shaking. "I understand, I believe in what you said." Endou said. "Thanks Endou, I need your help." Fubuki said. "Need my help? What is it?" Endou asked. "I need you to investigate with me. I need to find strong clues and evidences" Fubuki stated. "I'll gladly help! To bring soccer back!" Endou said with a smile. Fubuki knew it, Endou was a person he could trust. He then continued. "You have to leave the Raimon team for a while, will it be okay for you?" Fubuki said. "It's okay! Don't mind it! Kidou can handle it!" Endou said. "Fine, anyways, while Fifth Sector and the Resistance have their own organizations, we've got our own." Fubuki said, then some others suddenly came. Endou was surprised with what he saw. Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji came. "We're called… Inazuma GO!" Everyone shouted. "Whaaa….. I haven't seen everyone for a long time!" Endou said he started running towards everyone. "It's been a long time!" Kazemaru said. "Anyways let's bring back soccer!" Hiroto said. "Yep!" Endou said. Fubuki was happy to know that Endou didn't change, he was still the soccer freak they know. ---- End of Chapter ---- Author by: Category: Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Mystery Category:Suspense